


You’re Getting Smarter

by thekinkyasexual



Series: HIStory 3: Tang Yi & Shao Fei [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: But he does it anyway, But what’s new, Canon, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode One, M/M, Opening Scene, Shao Fei probably shouldn’t pull a gun to keep a conversation, Tang Yi also knows his rights, captain is also done with Shao Fei, just read it, non-au, still at the enemies bit, tang yi is sick of Shao fei’s Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkyasexual/pseuds/thekinkyasexual
Summary: Another take of me writing up a Tangfei scene. It’s the opening scene! No au, all canon, take a peak. It’s more of a Drabble than anything





	You’re Getting Smarter

He had missed him, again.

There Jack was with hands poised in the air and an all too familiar smirk as he knew how the situation was going to play out. Those cocky lips spread to deliver the same answer he had heard every time he intercepted one of these meetings.

“I am representing Hsin-Tien Group today to negotiate with Shi-Ho Clan.”

Anger bubbled in Shao Fei’s throat, four years of this was becoming to test his patience. “Don’t bullshit me,” he spat, a glare aimed at the unnatural redhead before focusing his attention on the other party who was in attendance. “Was it Tang Yi that came to negotiate with you today?”

A meeting of eyes and silence were his initial answers, which were unfavorable to say the least, even more so was the answer that was verbalized; “Officer, it was just him.”

Shao Fei provided one final look of distaste towards Jack before taking in a large inhale, biting down on his lower lip to channel his frustration into something more physical. The second he assigned the other officers to book those in the negotiation, he left the room in search of Tang Yi.

Fortunately his search was short-lived, but dammit if it didn’t infuriate Shao Fei that Tang Yi was as composed as ever. Three shouts of his name and the man dressed impeccably in a blue, pinstriped suit wouldn’t even give him a glance. He was a police officer for god’s sake, surely that warranted some acknowledgement. Shao Fei pressed a hand to Tang Yi’s chest to stop his brisk pace.

“You knew I would come right?” Accusation filled his voice. “You used me to catch the Shi Ho Clan, to teach them a lesson and make me look like a fool.” There was a twisted sort of smile forming on Tang Yi’s face, one that made Shao Fei fling his hand away from the other man’s chest.

It was a matter-of-fact tone in which he answered “You’re getting smarter.”

Tang Yi continued on walking, same brisk pace, same nonchalance, but Shao Fei’s anger had heightened. The officer turned around so fast that the beige jacket he wore flew behind him as he placed a hand on Tang Yi’s shoulder. The first attempt was a loose hold, one that didn’t even crease the tailored suit adorning Tang Yi’s body. The second attempt was more firm, with Shao Fei now in front of the gangster in a partial pin, but from there he was shoved away.

Then he pulled his gun from his holster, levelling it at Tang Yi’s chin but keeping the safety on. While he may be irrational at times, playing with another human life was something Shao Fei would not do. 

Tang Yi didn’t move to step back, didn’t shift back on his heels or move to the side. Instead he straightened his suit, adjusted his sleeves and faced Shao Fei with his perfunctory stoic expression. “Are you going to arrest me now?”

It was a simple question, one that he already knew the answer to. “On what grounds? Or do you want to get sued for violating my human rights?” They had had this debate many times before, despite him proudly stating that he wasn’t afraid of getting sued again, chin raised high and a promise to continue to watch the likely criminal, Tang Yi stepped closer to the gun.

The barrel was tucked beneath his chin.

Perhaps there debate would have continued if not for the fact that Zhao Zi came running to inform that the Captain was not pleased with Shao Fei’s independent investigation. Something that brought a light of amusement to Tang Yi’s eyes. With that, the taller of the two shoved the gun away from his face before continuing his way, far from the police.


End file.
